User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Vladislav Dukhovich from The Hitman's Bodyguard
I haven't done a Pure Evil proposal for a while, because I wasn't exactly sure with all of the new rules and I didn't know if I was allowed to. Nevertheless, I am confident I am allowed to and so I am going to go ahead with proposing Vladislav Dukhovich from The Hitman's Bodyguard. What is the work? The Hitman' Bodyguard is an action-comedy film released in 2017, which stars Ryan Reynolds as the bodyguard Michael Bryce and Samuel L. Jackson as the hitman Darius Kincaid. In the film, Bryce and Kincaid are sworn adversaries who have tried to kill each other on multiple occasions in the past. However, Bryce must protect Kincaid and get him to the Hague, who has come forward as a witness for a trial to remove a nefarious dictator from power over his country. The success of the film has also spawned the announcement of a sequel The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard, which is set to be released this year in August. Who is the candidate? The dictator of course is Vladislav Dukhovich, who is the dictator and President of Belarus. After being arrested for crimes against humanity in his country, Dukhovich has his men kill any witness and stop them testifying against him in court so he can get acquitted at trial. One of these witnesses includes Darius Kincaid, who has incriminating evidence against him. What has he done? During his brutal reign, Dukhovich committed countless genocide acts on his own people. One notable example is when Darius Kincaid explained in court that Dukhovich led his secret police to massacre a village outside of Polatsk, which was filled with innocent people and he then had their bodies buried to remove evidence. Dukhovivch had anyone who promoted propaganda executed for treason, but also some people who refused to comply with his rule were sent to his internment camps. One example is that Dukhovich had his men kidnap Asimov's family and brought them before him, before the president personally executed them in front of the restrained professor and had him sent to one of his camps. He even had assassins kill political rivals across the globe, regardless if they had families or not. He tried to have Kincaid assassinate one in the UK, but refused. After he was arrested, Dukhovich had his men kill any witness that was willing to testify against him. During this, he had use whatever means necessary, including hurting people caught in the crosshairs. When Jean Foucher, the Interpol spy, demanded his money regardless that Kincaid survived, Dukhovich used a pen to stab into his hand, refusing to pay him until Kincaid was dead. When all else failed, he had his men ram a truck full of explosives into the Hague's entrance with protesters in range, and also steal a hospital helicopter to disguise his escape. He even tried to kill Kincaid during the chaos, but only shot a protective Bryce which would then result in Kincaid chasing Dukhovich to the roof and killing him before he could escape. Freudian excuses/mitigating factors? There isn't any indication that Dukhovich has any remorse for his actions. When torturing Foucher, he angrily claimed that he came from a life of poverty and he worked all his life to make a life for himself. However, he believes it makes him the rightful ruler of Belarus and therefore gives him permission to do whatever he likes, including committing genocide and torture. He didn't care about hurting innocent people in his pursuit to maintain absolute control over Belarus. Final verdict? I am confident that he will remain on as Pure Evil. What do you think? And also, please give your reasons or your votes will not count. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals